


Rain Came Pouring Down

by RazetheAxolotl



Category: LGBT Youtubers
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazetheAxolotl/pseuds/RazetheAxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Youtubers Wylie Phenix and Tyler Ringhand's relationship, and their Boyfriend Timeline videos, and the rain that brought them together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Came Pouring Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Greetings Wylers! This is fiction based on real people: Wylie Phenix and Tyler Ringhand. This was inspired by their Boyfriend Timeline videos, Part 1 & 2\. Obviously I do not know what they were really going through during these events so please do not take what I write as fact. I have the utmost respect for these two individuals. 
> 
> Song lyrics are from: Niki Minaj’s “Fly”, Creedence Clearwater Revival’s “Have You Ever Seen the Rain”, Taylor Swift’s “Clean”, and Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes’ “Home”. 
> 
> This one has a very different tone than “Fuck You, Popsicle”, but I hope you all like it anyway ☺ xEmilytheAxolotl

 

**Rain Came Pouring Down**

 

 

**March 2014**

**Wylie**

 

Tyler called me last night. He wants me to come hang at his place today. We’ve been talking about making more videos, maybe a gaming session or two. Should be a good time. We had so much fun making that first video.

_“I’ll give you a straight boy problem.”_

Ross and Tyler broke up a few weeks after we posted that. I guess I should feel guilty about some of the comments we got. A couple of people thought we were boyfriends. I didn’t correct them. Neither did Tyler.

_“I will suck your dick so hard.”_

I pretend that my stomach isn’t a bundle of nerves as I drive. I pretend that I haven’t been wondering since last night if this is the day that everything changes. All those times our eyes met for too long or he leaned in too close or we laughed too loud… that all has to mean something, right?

When I get to his place, his roommate answers the door. He looks confused to see me, but I don’t pay any attention. I’m too amped up. I know something is going to happen today, I can feel it.

“What’s up?” I ask him, my eyes already scanning for Tyler as I walk through the doorway.

“Uh… hey,” his roommate says slowly, scratching at the back of his head. “You, uh… here for Tyler?”

“Yup,” I say. “He still asleep?” I ask with a grin, because of course he is. He likes to sleep late, especially after a night of drinking. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Typical Ty.

“Uh… Yeah.” His roommate is looking anywhere but at me as he talks, but I don’t really notice because I’m already making my way to Tyler’s room.

I’ve got a smile on my face as I push open the door. I might even jump on the bed and scare him awake.

The next thing I sense is the sound of lips smacking. I blink twice. At first I don’t understand what I’m seeing. It doesn’t make sense. I’m a passenger in my own head, seeing this from behind smudged glass.

I see their skin touching. I hear their breathing, heavy and deep. I can see the outline of their bodies under the blankets, moving against each other. The butterflies in my stomach turn to snakes, coiled and tight. I think I might be sick.

They don’t even notice me standing there.

I back out of the room and quietly shut the door. I turn and walk away. I think I hear Tyler’s roommate ask me something as I pass him, but I’m already gone.

* * *

 

About an hour later I hear my phone buzzing. I ignore it. A few minutes later it buzzes again, then again, and again. I know it’s Tyler. I don’t want to read what he has to say, but I can’t stop myself. My throat is tight as I open up my messages.

_**Hey where u at** _

_**U still comin over?** _

_**U eat yet?** _

_**Txt me back dude** _

My fingers race across the screen. If he wants me to text him back, I will.

_**Fuck you** _

I don’t care if I seem immature. I don’t care if I sound like a stupid teenager to him.

_“I hate hanging out with incompetent high school kids.”_

Fuck him. My heart is breaking, and fuck that too.

I open up my laptop and log onto Facebook. Within seconds I’ve deleted him from my life, then I turn my phone off and put my headphones on. Time to blast some music and smoke a bowl. Time to forget. I lie down on my bed and fly away, off to Neverland.

 

_I wish today it will rain all day_

_Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

_Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_

_Praying but I think I'm still an angel away_

 

**July 2014**

**Tyler**

It’s storming outside.

I’m sitting on my couch in my new apartment, drinking another beer and scrolling through my Instagram. I’m testing myself. I want to see how long I can last without searching for Wylie Phenix.

I don’t make it past one minute.

From what it looks like, he’s been having a blast in LA. I’m happy that he’s happy.

I’m happier knowing that he’s coming back soon. Maybe I can finally fix this.

It’s not like I didn’t try. I tried texting a few months ago. After he deleted me off Facebook, I even tried calling. We exchanged words a few days later but none of them were pleasant or worth repeating.

It took me a couple weeks after that day to admit that I fucked up. I sometimes wonder if I sabotaged myself unconsciously. What possessed me to hook up with some guy when I knew that Wylie was coming over the next day, when what I really wanted was so close to being real? Why, why did I do that?

I don’t think I’ve ever regretted something so much.

I down the last of my beer. It’s time to have some balls and fucking do this. Despite blocking me from Facebook, he never took the next step of blocking my phone number. I agonize for several minutes on exactly how to word this olive branch. He probably won’t even respond.

_**Hey man whats up. I just wanna apologize for how everything went down. U still makin vids?** _

I hit send before I can second-guess myself.

The wait seems like an eternity, but it can’t be more than ten minutes. My phone signals an incoming message and my heart is pounding.

_**No problem everythings cool** _

Well. That wasn’t exactly the enthusiastic response I was hoping for. But it’s something.

**_Cool maybe we can hang when u get back. Maybe make a vid 2gether?_ **

The wait isn’t as long this time.

**_Sure_ **

I want to type back something equally unemotional like ‘cool’ again, or ‘sweet’ even though my heart is banging against my rib cage, but then I realize that the only way to fix this is to be completely honest.

_**Awesome! Lookin forward to it ☺** _

I took the first step. Now I just have to wait.

 

 

* * *

 

The first thing I notice when I see him again is how tan he is. He looks like he’s been spending every day bathing in the sun. I bet I would be able to feel the heat of California from his skin.

The next thing I notice is that he won’t make eye contact with me for longer than a second at a time. Even when we’re filming our new Q&A video, his eyes skitter away whenever I try to hold his gaze. I can’t help but reach over and poke at him – I’m trying to break down this barrier that exists between us. It wasn’t there before, not like this. The most contact I can get is through my Android against his face. He’s laughing and smiling on the surface, but he’s not all here, not yet.

Filming the Whisper Challenge is awesome because he has to look at me. He wears my hat too, which gives me a strange buzz. I hate wearing other people’s clothes, but I have no problem seeing Wylie wearing mine. There’s a moment when he reaches towards me for the headphones and I freeze up a little bit. It’s the first time he’s gotten that close while smiling right at me, completely uninhibited. It’s beautiful. But all too soon he’s retreating again and mocking me, defending himself against whatever he thinks is happening here.

When I watch the video after he’s done editing, I see the part where he says he hates me, that I’m the worst person he’s ever met. He’s smiling and it’s a joke, but I can’t help but wonder if it’s a little bit true. I have to remind myself that this will take time.

“We’re sitting way too close on the couch,” he says one day as he looks over the footage from our last video. He’s sitting on said couch, the computer in his lap, his feet folded up underneath him.

“We are?” I ask, coming to look over his shoulder, plopping down next to him. I jostle the computer a bit and he rearranges it on his lap, leaning over to peer at specific seconds and making adjustments. He’s been editing like crazy, something I’m happy not to be doing – that’s what partners are for.

“People are gonna think we’re gay.”

I laugh loud in his ear. “We are gay.”

He’s smiling now but he’s shifting restlessly away from me, away from my mouth near his neck.

“Yeah but... they’re gonna think we’re, like, gay together, you know?”

I don’t say anything. That idea doesn’t bother me at all.

 

**August 2014**

**Tyler**

 

Wylie and I have been hanging out almost every day. We’re best friends again. I’m not exactly sure when it happened, but all the nerves are gone, all the careful stepping around each other is finally over. We got tattoos together, we’re still making videos, and sometimes he stays over at my place.

Like tonight.

We’re in my bed looking at the television on my dresser. We’ve been smoking it up for awhile and now we’re scrolling through random shows on Netflix about serial killers and crime mysteries, trying to decide what to watch.

Wylie is lying down, staring at the options with his back to me, one arm propping up his head. I’m sitting behind him against the bed frame and pretending like I give a shit about what we pick.

I think I’ve been staring at the back of his neck for a few minutes now. My eyes are zooming in like my camera lens, moving from the base of his hairline to his pierced ear to his cheekbone, and now I’m leaning over so I can look at his super long eyelashes. He notices and turns his head to look up at me.

“What?”

I grin down at him. “You’re really pretty.”

He smiles up at me, slow and easy. “You’re high as fuck.”

I laugh and lean closer. He lets me.

I’m looking right into his eyes. They really are beautiful.

So are his lips.

I close the distance between us.

When our lips touch, I know for sure.

I know this is what I want.

 

**September 2014**

**Tyler**

 

We kissed a few weeks ago in my bed, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I thought that after it happened, there’d be kissing all the time, that we’d be officially a couple, announce it on Facebook and all that shit.

But we’re not.

Sometimes I think the kiss must have meant more to me than Wylie, that he obviously doesn’t feel what I’m feeling, that he could take me or leave me. I think that I’m too late.

But then his arm will brush against mine, or our knees will knock as we sit playing video games and I can literally feel sparks. We took some pictures in one of those cheesy photo booths and I know he liked it when I leaned in for a kiss. I didn’t get one, but he liked that I tried– I could feel it.

I don’t know what’s holding him back. Whatever it is, I can outlast it.

Hah… see what I did there? Boom. Gamer humor.

Seriously though, I will wait as long as I have to, but that doesn’t mean I’m not constantly thinking about how to get what I want.

It’s the night before my birthday, and we’re sitting on the floor with blankets over our legs watching a movie when it starts to pour outside. The windows are open and I can literally smell the rain.

I like being outside. I enjoy nature, sunsets, and peaceful walks in the woods.

But Wylie loves that shit.

“Look at that,” I say, nodding out the window.

Wylie looks without question. “That’s awesome,” he says, and he means it.

An idea suddenly floats to the surface of my brain.

“Do you wanna go run around in the rain?”

Wylie turns to face me, his eyes lighting up. “Yes,” he says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I grin and we both scramble up from our nest, pull our shoes on, and we’re out the door.

 

_Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm_

_I know, it's been comin' for some time_

_When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day_

_I know, shinin' down like water_

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?_

 

Wylie is spinning in place, his arms outstretched and looking straight up at the sky, water droplets running down his face. He’s laughing and all I see when I look at him is freedom.

I’m standing in front of him and pulling him towards me by his waist before either of us has time to think, and then I’m kissing him with everything I have, trying to tell him everything I can’t voice out loud: _I need you. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I’ll never do it again. Please don’t ever leave me._

He must be able to hear me somehow because he’s kissing me back like a starving man and his hands are grabbing at my shoulders, pulling me infinitely closer. Our tongues slide together and my brain short-circuits.

Finally.

 

**October 2014**

**Wylie**

 

We got into a fight last night. Tyler was drunk and obnoxious and he said some things that hurt me. I left his apartment and now he’s texting me but I can’t even read them.

I know the real reason he’s angry, why he said those things. It’s because I broke it off two days after that night in the rain. I broke it off before it could even start, before we even had a chance to try.

I did it for a lot of reasons. My last relationship ended after I was cheated on and it was the worst heartbreak I’d ever felt. I watched my mom and dad go through a divorce – I’m not even sure if I believe in marriage anymore. I walked in on Tyler with someone else when I thought we were finally going to be something. Tyler is four years older than me, which doesn’t bother me as far as age goes, but he’s got a little more experience than I do in certain areas. I don’t want to know how many other guys he’s been with. I don’t want to be compared to them.

I don’t want to be hurt again.

Do I need to go on?

 

_The drought was the very worst_

_When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst_

_It was months, and months of back and forth_

_You're still all over me like a wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore_

_Hung my head, as I lost the war, and the sky turn black like a perfect storm_

 

**November 2014**

**Wylie**

 

Dear Tyler,

I know you think Taylor Swift is a psychopath, but she just came out with a new album and there’s this song called ‘Clean’ and its pretty much perfect. I’ve been listening to it on repeat for days. The lyrics of the chorus go like this:

 

_Rain came pouring down,_

_When I was drowning, that’s when I could finally breathe_

_And by morning, gone was any trace of you_

_I think I am finally clean._

 

Basically this song is about us.

Let me explain.

So the ‘rain came pouring down’ part is pretty obvious, right? That’s when you kissed me in the rain that night. And I could finally breathe because of it. You were keeping me alive that night.

The next two lines need some explaining though.

It may sound like she’s saying that she’s gotten rid of some guy and she’s finally over it.

That’s not what it means for me.

The ‘you’ that she’s singing about is everyone who has ever hurt me. My dad, my exes, my friends. The past you – because you’re a different person than you were a few months ago, and I know that now.

When you kissed me in the rain that night, you erased every deep hurt that I had and I’m finally clean of all of it.

I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to live with you, and I want us to show the world what love really looks like.

Thank you for waiting for me, Tyler. I’m ready now.

I love you

Wylie

 

_Ahh home_

_Let me come home_

_Home is wherever I’m with you…_

 

_Ahh home_

_Yes I am home_

_Home is when I’m alone with you…_

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
